The worst nightmare
by NoPastLand
Summary: Todo lo que creíste verdad resulta ser mentira, tu mundo cambia radicalmente frente a ti... y ¿qué haces tú? Sólo mirar. Mirar porque realmente no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.


Bien, hace mucho que no andaba por aquí y sé que debo actualizar otros fics pero… las continuaciones y nuevas historias las borre porque honestamente no me convencían del todo (y después me arrepentí… ¡hurra! por mi idiotez). Ésta semana intentaré re-escribir todo, y también traerles un one-shot diario en señal de disculpa (no sé si les agrade la idea) pero bueno todo queda a su decisión, sin más por el momento disfruten de ésta historia fumada (?).

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Y si todo estuvo mal desde el principio? – sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su corto flequillo y su cuerpo estaba entado en la orilla de la mullida cama.

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? – despega su cabeza de la almohada, recostándose de lado para observarlo mejor.

-Analiza las cosas con detalle y verás que no me equivoco – su voz cada vez era menos audible.

-Enserio… ¿qué te pasa? – se acerco hacia su pareja intentando tocar su hombro.

-Sólo veo las cosas como son cariño – responde evitando aquel contacto.

-¡Pero si únicamente dices incoherencias! – exploto, simplemente no entendía nada.

-Ya sabía que no lo entenderías - se levanto de la cama yendo rumbo a la puerta.

-Cómo me pides entender algo que no tiene sentido – expreso sutilmente sentándose en la cama.

-Desde el inicio todo fue un error… - giro la perilla lentamente y entonces…

Las paredes comenzaron a desaparecer, los colores de la habitación pronto se tornaron en matices grisáceos y la cama dónde descansaban dos cuerpos comenzó a dividirse a la mitad creando un vacío inmenso entre esos dos seres.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_ – su boca se movía pero de ella ni un sonido emitía.

El vació terminó convirtiéndose en un gran abismo imposible de cruzar. Al abrirse la puerta el sujeto cerca de ésta comenzó a salir sin más.

-_¡Arthur! ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?_ – intentaba detenerlo pero de nuevo sus palabras eran inaudibles.

-Sólo hago lo mejor para los dos, hasta nunca mi amor – expreso antes de salir por completo, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras que de sus gemas verdes brotaba un hermoso líquido incoloro.

Ese rostro tan angelical desapareció por completo cuando la puerta se cerro, el sonido de algo quebrándose fue lo que le siguió, no fue una lámpara, un jarrón o algún artefacto material, no… fue el corazón del chico que quedo dentro de la habitación, solo y abandonado era como estaba ahora, la razón de su vida se había ido por aquella puerta, tal como la arena entre los dedos.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Arthur! – tristemente su voz ahora si podía escucharse pero ya era tarde.

-¡Arthur! – grito alzando su mano tratando de alcanzar la puerta y cayendo al abismo hasta que…

.

Despertó, aquello había sido una pesadilla, despertó completamente sudoroso, con lágrimas en sus bellos zafiros azules y su mano alzada como intentando alcanzar algo, rápidamente se sentó en la cama tratando de divisar a alguien, sin embargo no lo encontró, acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar tal cual niño pequeño.

Arthur entro corriendo a la habitación al escuchar aquel llanto tan amargo.

-¡ALFRED! – exclamo entrando a la habitación sorprendiéndose con la vista que tenía en ese instante, Alfred llorando sin control alguno, no es que no hubiera visto llorar al chico antes, es sólo que nunca escucho que sus lamentos fueran tan deprimentes.

-Alfred ¿qué tienes? – se acerco a él preocupado tomándolo por el hombro.

El menor al sentir contacto en su hombro volteo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Arthur a su lado con un rostro de preocupación, no lo había escuchado entrar debido al volumen de su llanto.

-¡ARTHUR! – no dijo más, solamente se limito a lanzarse al cuerpo del mayor y abrazarlo, llorando en su pecho.

El mayor se sobresalto, incluso se ruborizo un poco por el contacto tan repentino. Se resigno, abrazo al chico acariciando su cabeza como a un niño e intentado calmarlo con dulces palabras.

Después de un rato Alfred se tranquilizo, levanto su rostro del pecho del mayor acercándose lentamente a los labios de éste para depositar un tierno beso en ellos. Arthur se ruborizo bastante, pero después decidió no quedarse atrás y opto por profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor.

Al finalizar el beso ambos se observaron detenidamente durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, inmersos en un gran silencio que Alfred decidió remplazar.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras – expreso simple y con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? – arqueo una ceja – Es algo tonto – bufó.

-Promételo – la mirada amable del menor cambio a una más seria.

-Está bien, si eso te hace feliz… Prometo nunca dejarte – una adorable sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-¡Hahaha lo sabía! ¡Tú nunca podrías abandonar al héroe! – aunque arruinara el momento, se sintió realmente aliviado por la respuesta del mayor.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya madura! – grito levantándose de la cama furioso.

-¡Hahaha lo haré algún día! Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo – grito antes de que el mayor saliera de la habitación.

- Tonto… - respondió Arthur antes de salir de la habitación con un notorio sonrojo.

Alfred por su parte decidió quedarse todo el día en cama, esa pesadilla no lo había dejado dormir placenteramente, y si Arthur venía a regañarlo por su pereza, ya tenía un plan preparado, lo arrastraría consigo a la cama para hacer unas cuantas cosas malas aunque eso estuviera fuera de la ética de un héroe, pero eso no le preocupaba después de todo, por Arthur siempre era capaz de romper cualquier regla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Feo, raro, pésimo, horrible, tierno, aceptable, adorable, bueno… merezco morir o seguir escribiendo eso ustedes lo deciden.

Hasta luego :)


End file.
